Never Too Drunk
by Hazel Roses
Summary: Deciding she is fed up of staying in on the weekends, Sakura heads out to the bar with her friends. As she danced, her pulse tripled when Sasuke Uchiha came up to dance with her. He was so attractive...and clearly drunk. Despite that, his advances weren't unwanted. Passing up a night with Sasuke was becoming unappealing.


**So here I am again writing a SasukexSakura one-shot based off of some awesome fan art I've seen. The picture is the story cover. This time, I have the wonderful ilabarattolo to thank for this art work! That's for making this hot picture and I hope you enjoy your one-shot! You can find more of her wonderful work on Tumblr.**

**Sakura will be a little out of her element here. She normally is a bit shy, but in this one, she's not shy when it comes to dancing!**

**Rated M. There is a lemon in this one-shot, but the smut is linked to Tumblr as always!**

* * *

"Hey, you! Yeah, you! Sitting on the couch with nothing to do! Are you ready to change your life?!" With only four easy payments of-"

Sakura rolled over and shut off the annoying Pandora commercial that was blaring through her phone. She flopped on her back and let out a heavy sigh and stared at her drearily blank ceiling. Friday night after a long and hard week at the hospital. She hadn't had to deal with so many rude patients in her life! How was it _her _fault that you didn't want to attempt to have a baby before demanding fertility testing? It was a waste of money to pay for something that expensive when you haven't even been trying for a baby. Then there was the patient who had come in for the fifth time requesting Plan B, but still refused birth control. Isn't one pregnancy scare enough to make you want to use something?

The patient's excuse was always, "I don't believe in birth control."

Well what exactly did she think Plan B did? It prevented pregnancy and although it couldn't be used a permanent birth control, that's exactly what it's doing: controlling birth. Then there was the lovely man who cursed her out over the phone because she was not allowed by patient medical information release laws to tell him if his wife had come in for STD testing. In order to do that, a spouse has to fill out paperwork and it had to be filed in their medical record stating that a certain person is able to have their medical information. Sakura had been thoroughly pissed after that conversation. She had almost hoped that he contracted the chlamydia his wife had popped positive with. It was definitely time for her to rotate back to the ER instead of in the Family Practice portion of the hospital. She needed to work with people who she could help physically because there was nothing she could do about ignorance.

"What am I doing?" Sakura said to her walls.

Here she was still upset over this week's shenanigans. It was Friday! She desperately wanted to get out of her house. The last few months she hadn't gone out at all and now, she wanted nothing more than to do just that. She didn't have any idea where she wanted to go and Sakura wasn't really a drinker, but going out to dance sounded like more than a stress reliever.

Suddenly her phone lit up and that stupid jingle her friend put as her ring tone screeched through the silence. Sakura nearly had a heart attack at the abrupt sound and her hands shook as she fumbled with trying to answer her phone.

"Hello?"

"Sakura!"

The woman held the phone away from her ear with a grimace. "What?!"

"What are you doing tonight?"

"I'm…"

There was no making up a story. She was doing nothing but lying in her lonely bed feeling like crap. Ino must have realized that from the way she faltered with her words. That irritating laugh Sakura had hated since they were children echoed in her ear.

"You're not doing anything so don't even try to pretend!"

Sakura placed a hand over her face. "Yeah, so what?"

"Why don't you go out to Shinobi's with me, Tenten, and Hinata?"

Shinobi's was a new club that had opened in Konoha. It technically wasn't new anymore, but because of Sakura's lack of a social life, it was new to her. She had heard it was a lot of fun and secretly had been jealous of the stories she overheard from some other nurses a while back. Good music and great drinks. The thought sounded more and more appealing the more she thought about it.

"Sure, when?" Sakura questioned, looking over to the clock on the wall and seeing it was a little past eighty thirty.

"We'll come pick you up at nine thirty," Ino answered. "Don't dress like an old woman this time!"

"I don't dress like an old lady!"

Sakura realized her words had fallen on her own ears because Ino had already hung up. What a jerk. Luckily she had just jumped out of the shower, so her next meticulous task would be to pick something out to wear. Ino was right when she said that she normally would wear something that was more conservative. Not today. Part of blowing off steam would be getting to dress up. Sakura knew very well just how hot she looked when she dolled up…at least when her forehead wasn't showing.

Placing her phone back in the iPhone dock, music began to blast out of the small speakers. Sakura felt herself growing more excited as she stood and went to her closet.

"If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?!" Sakura sang loudly and with very sour notes. It was a good the music was up so loud because she sounded like a screeching cat.

Her hips swayed from side to side as she started searching through her closet. Dress after dress was slid back and abandoned. She had a few cute dresses, but nothing was really sticking out to her. As she continued searching through her clothes, she paused on a black corset type blouse she had. It had no straps and stopped a little bit above her belly button. Her body was fit from the constant working out she did and normally she didn't wear tops like this, but somehow, Ino had convinced her to buy it about a month ago.

"Why not?" Sakura said, holding it up against her chest.

Sakura turned and threw the top onto her disheveled bed and started looking through her shorts and skirts. It was a warm night in Konoha. It was the middle of June so no worries about getting cold. This was the time of year people preferred less clothes. A tan skirt was what her hand stopped on next. It was form fitting, and stopped about mid-thigh. She felt like she was going to be naked, but she still pulled it off its hanger.

Turning back to the bed, Sakura placed the skirt beside her top and began removing her pajamas. She tossed them precariously onto the floor beside the hamper. She never understood why she could never actually throw her clothes in the hamper from a distance. Sakura simply shook her head and slid her corset over her head. It fit her body so snugly and comfortably. Sakura ran her hands down the sides, relishing the silky feel of the material.

The skirt was the same way; it felt like it had been molded just for her body. Sakura walked over to her full length mirror behind her room door and looked at her reflection. She actually looked really hot. Why hadn't she worn something like this before? Sakura actually felt her confidence boosting and a smile broke out on her face. Now, it was time to do something with her wild bed head and put some shoes on.

She decided to wear her coral pink hair down, despite the fact that it might be a little warm outside or in the club. She liked the way it framed her face and after running a brush through it a couple of times, it took on a wavy look. After putting on a bit of eye liner and lip gloss, the young woman turned around and headed back to her room to pick a pair of shoes out. At that moment, she heard the doorbell ring and a round of obnoxious knocking on the door.

"It's unlocked!" she shouted from her room.

Surprisingly, they were able to hear her over the music…or either Ino just decided that she was going to waltz in if the door was unlocked. The latter was probably more correct. Sakura looked up to see her three friends entering her bedroom. Ino took one look at her and smiled.

"Look at you!" she exclaimed. "You actually look your age!"

"Shut up," Sakura muttered.

"You look really nice Sakura," Tenten said.

"You too," Sakura responded. "All of you guys do."

Ino of course was wearing a very revealing dress. The dark green seemed to make her skin look all the more flawless. It tied around her neck and dropped in the front to a deep v that stopped at her belly button. A belly ring with blue sequence cherries sparkled under the dim lighting of the room. Of course the dress was extremely short and form fitting and high black stilettos wrapped around her ankles.

Tenten on the other hand also wore a dress, but hers was much more conservative. Her chocolate colored hair was up in its usual four buns. A navy blue halter top dress exposed her creamy shoulders. It flared out at the hip, making her toned legs look even longer. Sakura was most surprised by Hinata. She always wanted to wear jeans and a tank top whenever they went out to a bar or a club, but not today. Instead of jeans, denim black shorts took their place.

"Hinata, I really like your shirt," Sakura commented while gazing at the sparkly lilac shirt that tied around her neck.

Hinata's blushed and toyed with the dangling diamond earrings garnishing her ears. "Thank you Sakura."

"Stop gawking over our clothes and let's get going!" Ino exclaimed while clapping her hands together. She looked at Sakura's feet. "Um, you barefooting or something?"

Sakura huffed. "I'm clearly crouched down in front of my shoes for no reason," she said sarcastically.

Tenten chuckled before moving to Sakura side. Her dark eyes gazed back and forth over the selection before reaching for a pair of black wedge heels. "What about these?"

Sakura reached out for them slowly. She had only ever worn these maybe three or four times, but she actually was_ able _to walk in them instead of toppling on her ass. Sakura slipped her heels over her feet and stood.

"Let's go girls!" Ino said while snapping her fingers.

The ladies pulled up into the parking lot of Shinobi's, which was already pretty full despite it being "early" for the late night scene. Sakura got out of the car and pulled her skirt down, realizing it had ridden up during the ride. Suddenly, she was feeling extremely naked, but she took a deep breath. She was determined to have fun tonight.

The group walked up towards the line that was almost wrapped around the building. It would take _forever _for them to get in at this point. Ino must have seen the discouraged looks on their faces because she stopped and turned to face them with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Stop it with the faces," she scolded. "You're ruining my night already. Don't worry, I got this."

Sakura believed every word of it. When there were places that had a lot of people going there, the blonde always seemed to know someone who could get them in sooner. Standing at the front of the line were two bouncers. Ino went towards the one who had his silver hair gelled back. He had such a douche bag look to him with his muscle shirt, baggy jeans with chains hanging from them, and converses. Sakura knew this club had a relaxed dress code, but come on.

The man turned and looked at them as they approached. A grin broke over his face and he immediately pulled Ino into his embrace the moment she was close enough, on hand gripping her ass tightly. He licked her neck seductively.

"Hey babe," he said seductively. "I knew you'd be back for more."

"You know it Hidan," Ino responded, red lips curving up into a smile as a perfectly manicured finger down his chest. "Can you let me and my girlfriends in sweetheart?"

Hidan reached up and brushed her long blonde locks over her shoulder before cupping the side of her face. "You coming home with me tonight? You know I give you the best dick you've ever had."

Sakura's face was turning beet red with this conversation. Did they have to be so vulgar all out in the open like that? Sakura was by no means a virgin, but still!

In stood on her tip toes and began whispering something into Hidan's ear. She watched his smile grow wider and wider. Sakura was terrified to know what she could be saying to him. The next moment, Hidan unlocked the rope and moved aside.

"Let them in Kakuzu!" he hollered to his partner.

The man held the door open for him, his strangely colored eyes seeming to bare into their souls as they walked by. Hidan gave Ino a smack on the ass as she walked by him. She squeaked and when she turned around, he grabbed his private and rubbed it proactively.

"How the hell are you putting up with a guy like that?!" Tenten exclaimed.

"He was very vulgar," Hinata added.

Ino waved their concerns off. "I don't know, there's just something sexy about him."

"It's because he's good in bed, isn't it Ino?" Sakura said, hoping to embarrass her friend.

Ino simply smiled. "He's a _monster _in bed."

Typical. Sakura wasn't surprised since Ino had a very lively sex life. Sakura's had been in the toilet lately, but at least she didn't have to worry about contracting some disease or being impregnated with some asshole's child. Sakura's eyes adjusted to the dim lighting. Music thumped loudly in their ears as colorful lights danced over the bodies mingling on the dance floor. Sakura immediately felt adrenaline running through her veins. She wanted nothing more than to go dance.

Ino looked at her friend before grabbing her hand. "Let's hit the floor!"

"Alright!" Tenten cheered.

Hinata linked her fingers in front of her body. "I'll just watch you guys."

The purple haired girl smiled and walked with them as they moved towards the dance floor, but she stopped at its edge, one hand lying on the table next to her. Sakura's hips began to sway unconsciously as she and her friends made their way to a less crowded portion of the dance floor. The music seemed like it was pumping through her veins, and once they found their spot on the dance floor, the sway in Sakura's hips became deeper. She rose her hands over her head as she danced to the beat, her hips moving in a perfect seductive circle.

Sakura was in her own world; nothing existed but the music that was pounding in her ears. Her slender arms snaked down her body, hands resting on her hips as her stance became lower. She dipped all the way to the floor before bringing it back up and continuing the mesmerizing flow of her body. From the side, four men stood watching the women dance, their eyes unable to look away.

"They're fucking hot," one man with spiky brown hair said while holding his beer in one hand.

"I agree Kiba," another answered, his lilac eyes staying trained on Tenten. "They are very attractive."

"You know who I think is hot?" a blonde asked, taking a step forward. His cerulean eyes seemed too bright despite the dark light. He adjusted the collar of his white button up. "I'm not interested in the ones you guys are watching. I think the one standing up there is pretty."

The other guys followed where Naruto blatantly pointed. Neji's eyes furrowed. "That's Hinata. I was unaware she would be going out this evening."

Naruto bit his lip, a smile starting to form on them. "She is so cute."

"She's my cousin," Neji said coldly.

Naruto turned a confused looked towards Neji. "So why haven't I met her yet?"

Neji gave Naruto a look that could have sliced someone in half, but the confident male simply smiled at him. "I wanna go talk to her."

"What are your intentions?" Neji interrogated. "If you plan to have a one night stand with her, I will-"

"Calm down, Neji," Kiba interrupted. He laughed and took a swing of his beer. "You know Naruto isn't that type of guy. You'd have to worry if me or Sasuke were interested in her."

Sasuke ebony gaze looked over the crowd of people while sipping on his Bud Light. The surroundings seemed to have raging hormones in every corner; people were grinding to the music, some were in the shadow of a dark corner making out, and Sasuke noticed one guy had his hand high up the back of a woman's skirt. How the hell did they convince him to come here? It was almost like watching a documentary of some primal animal. He listened to them drone on about some women they apparently found attractive. His curiosity got the better of him, mainly because of Neji, who had never shown interest in any girl despite how they seemed to throw themselves at him. Sasuke's eyes stopped on a woman with abnormally pink hair.

He took a step forward, watching as she rolled her hips to the beat of the music. Her head moved from side to side, throwing her pink locks as she did so. Her body was slim, but toned, the lines of her thighs were accentuated in the dim lights and when she dropped low, he could see the muscles in her legs moving under her smooth skin. She was lost in the music, completely unaware of her surroundings.

"Hey," Kiba said, bumping shoulders with Neji. "Let's go dance with them."

"I will do no such thing," Neji stated bluntly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Kiba turned to see what Naruto would say, but he had already wandered off and was standing behind Hinata. He stood there for a moment, hand scratching the back of his head before slowly reaching out and tapping her on the shoulder. She jumped, and turned around quickly. A blush could be seen on her face even from where the others were standing. She smiled shyly and hooked her dark violet hair behind her ears. Her delicate hands clenched together in front of her body as they talked, and she unconsciously began to move one foot around in a circle.

"She's interested!" Kiba hollered, smacking Sasuke on the back.

Sasuke in turn gave him a solid look. "Do not touch me. _Ever._"

Kiba laughed. "Aw lighten up, ya fuckin' stiff. Now let's go!"

The confident male began weaving through the crowd, his sights set on the very sexy blonde with the long hair. The dress she wore was rising up with each movement, and the Inuzuka found himself upset when she reached up to pull the material back down. Sasuke unconsciously followed after downing is fifth beer and when he got a few feet in front of her, her jade eyes opened and locked with his. For a moment, her movements were frozen as she studied him intently. Sasuke smirked at her, hooking his right hand behind his neck and his left in his belt loop.

He'd seen this woman before. He couldn't think of where, but that pink hair and those doe jade eyes were not easily forgettable. All of that didn't matter. All he wanted to do was to feel her body against his. He slowly walked behind her, intertwining his hands with hers as their hips grinded to the beat. Sakura placed her head against his chest as they danced, her heart beating a mile a minute. Sasuke was _dancing _with her. She had seen him every now and then at the hospital. He was an OR surgeon, the youngest in the entire city. Sakura remembered handing off critical patients to him on the way to the operating room during some of her rounds in the ER. They had never spoken before, other than a passing hello in the break room on their floor.

Her adrenaline seemed to triple as their bodies moved in unison. Sasuke released her hands and placed them on her waist, using them as a lever to grind on her in time with her movements. Sakura felt his warm hand spread across her back and felt him slowly bend her over as they danced. She could feel his dick pressing against her nether regions and heat immediately flooded through her body. Sasuke pulled her back up straight and whirled her around, their faces nearly inches from each other as the song ended.

"Sakura!" Ino shouted, her arms wrapped around a dark skin male who had her pulled flush against her body. "Let's go get some drinks!"

Tenten walked over to Sakura and pinched her side, right above where Sasuke's arm was hooked around her. "Well, isn't he a cutie?"

Sakura blushed, unsure of what to say. Sasuke was beyond cute. He was downright gorgeous. His simple attire of a black jacket with the sleeves rolled up over a white shirt and jeans was enough to make her swoon. Then there were the silver chains that were attached to his pants glittering in the dark. It made him look so much more mysterious and like a bad boy…even though chains made that bouncer look like a douche bag. Black Jordans covered his feet, something she would have never imagined he would wear. Sakura eyes refocused on his face, drinking in his handsome features. Angular jaw, eyes so dark in color she could get lost in them, spiky ebony hair that fell into his face, and that half smirk that was making her melt.

"Come on Sasuke!" the male holding onto Ino said. "Let's get these lovely ladies some drinks!"

Sasuke grasped Sakura's hand and pulled her along. "First round is on you Kiba."

Kiba frowned. "You make more money though!"

Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, Ino, and Tenten got off the dance floor and walked towards Hinata. She was still talking to Naruto, who was leaned up against the barrier around the dance floor, smiling down at her as they talked. Neji was sitting at a table a few feet away from them glaring daggers at his blonde friend.

"Who's this Hinata?" Tenten teased, walking up to the couple. Her gaze momentarily shifted to Neji, but after a few seconds, she looked again. "And who might you be?"

Neji stood, his long hair filtering over his shoulder. He extended his hand. "My name is Neji Hyuuga. I'm Hinata's cousin."

Tenten grasped his hand and gave him a sultry smile. "She never told me she had such a handsome cousin."

Neji turned her small hand so he was holding her fingers and the back of her palm was face up. He gently rubbed his thumb over her smooth skin. "She never told me she had such a beautiful friend."

It seemed like each of the girls had found themselves attracted to one of the men. They all introduced themselves before heading over to the bar. Kiba ordered two giant pitchers of Bud Light for the guys, and strawberry daiquiris for the ladies. Sasuke insisted on buying Sakura's, but she made sure that it was virgin because she was the DD for the night. Sakura crossed her toned legs underneath the bench of the bar, slowly twisting on the barstool from side to side. Her cheeks were tinted red from how close Sasuke was to her. His leg brushed up against her thigh, causing her heart to triple in speed. She could hear the thud of her pulse in her ears as if it were just as loud as the music. Her daiquiri was slid to her and Sakura took a sip of the sweet smoothie, hoping he didn't notice her hands shaking.

"Thank you Sasuke," she said, smiling at him as she twirled her straw around her tall glass.

Sasuke had a cup of beer in his hand and sipped at it, keeping his smoldering gaze on her. "Where have I seen you before Sakura?"

"At the hospital," she answered smiling at him. "I'm a nurse and rotate through the ER from time to time."

Sasuke nodded at her words before downing the rest of his beer and standing to grasp the pitcher of beer at the table next to them. His eyes never left her face as he poured his drink. His stance wobbled just barely as he moved towards her. Sakura could see that he was definitely drunk. A red tint flushed his cheeks and his eyes were low and glazed over.

"Why have I never noticed how beautiful you are?" he questioned, leaning forward and placing his free hand above her elbow.

The Uchiha ran his fingers up her arm, leaving goose bumps as his hand traveled further up her soft skin. His touch was like fire against her. The distance between them was getting smaller and smaller.

"Sa-sasuke?" she questioned, noticing his face was leaning closer to hers.

His hand moved from her arm to grip her chin. His thumb brushed against the line of her jaw bone. Sakura couldn't believe that Sasuke was interested in her. She had found him attractive for so long now, but after hearing how cruel he could be when he was not interested in a woman (she had seen a few crying in their offices after proclaiming that they were going to ask him out), Sakura didn't think she stood a chance, yet here he was leaning in for what she was sure had to be a kiss.

"Sasuke!" Kiba shouted from the table. "Come help me finish this pitcher!"

Sasuke paused, lips inches away from her own perched lips. He turned his head and kissed her on the cheek, before running his thumb over her lip He bit his own seductively at her before standing.

"Are you sure you don't want anything to drink?" he questioned refilling his cup for the umpteenth time.

"I'm sure," she answered, running her fingers over the place his hand had been on her arm.

It seemed that Sasuke and Kiba were having way more than their share of alcohol. Naruto had stopped after about two cups of beer and Neji hadn't picked up a single one. He and Tenten were locked in a deep conversation while Hinata laughed at whatever Naruto had just said. Ino, of course, had been taking shot after shot and could barely stand up in the high heels she decided to wear. Kiba was no better. They seemed to be very similar in the party and drinking aspect of life. Sakura simply shook her head at them.

Her eyes remained locked on Sasuke, who despite how many drinks he had, still managed to keep his cool demeanor, even if he couldn't really walk straight. In between drinks, he would come and talk to her a little more, but she was starting to get the feeling with the more that he drank, that he was more interested in the alcohol than actually talking to her. That seemed conspicuously apparent as his visits to come talk to her became shorter and less frequent to the point where he didn't even look her way anymore. Sakura sighed. Maybe it was too good to be true to think that Sasuke was actually interested in her. She placed her elbow on the bar and leaned her chin into her hand, at that point just ready to go home.

Eventually it was closing time and the bouncers were shooing everyone out the door. It was a good thing that Hidan had clearly found interest in some other woman because Kiba and Ino didn't seem to be able to keep their hands off each other. They moved out into the cool night air and Sakura felt relief at the gentle breeze cooling off the warmth the bar had caused her. Stars littered the night sky yet the moon was partially hidden behind dark blue clouds. Her friends and the guys they had met still were high on energy and some on alcohol. Sakura decided to step away for a moment just to have a bit of silence to enjoy the beautiful night. They would probably want to sit and talk for a while anyway.

"Hinata," Sakura called. "I'll be right back. I have my phone if you guys get ready to leave."

"Where are you going?" she asked, worry written across her features.

Sakura pointed down the wooden fence across the street. "Just a little down there. You'll still be able to see me."

Without another word, Sakura made her way down the fence, relishing as the noise of the crowd tapering off. She was very tempted to take off her heels because of how mangled her feet felt after being in them all night, but the concrete wouldn't be any better. Why had she forgotten to bring flip fops? Oh right, she normally wore them out anyway. After walking, or more like hobbling, a few hundred feet, Sakura stopped. Maybe she should wear heels more often so her feet wouldn't feel like they had just committed suicide. She leaned against the fence, the roughness of the wood feeling strangely comforting against her back. Gazing upwards, she admired just how beautiful the sky was. It made her feel so small, like a tiny grain of sand in the sea of the dessert.

"What are you doing over here?"

Her gaze returned back to earth to see Sasuke standing in front of her. She didn't get a chance to answer before he walked towards her and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling their bodies flush together. He leaned in to kiss her, but Sakura stopped him, placing her hands against his chest. The quick moment excited her body immediately, making her feel like a high school girl with a serious crush.

"S-Sasuke-kun," she stuttered. "You're drunk…I think you should go home."

Sasuke smirked at her before grasping her wrists and placing them down at her sides. He walked her backwards until her back was once again pressing against the wooden fence. He placed his left hand against the fence beside her head and closed the distance between their bodies once again.

"Come with me," Sasuke whispered seductively. He kissed the side of her neck gently. "I'm not drunk enough to pass up an opportunity like you."

Sakura frowned. "An opportunity? Am I just some quest you plan on conquering?"

"Yes," he answered, reaching up to thread his fingers through her locks. "I will conquer you over and over again until you can't help but scream my name." He tilted her head backwards softly. "This will not be the first time tonight you call me Sasuke-kun."

Sakura's body lit up at his words, her core starting to throb for him. That clenching sensation she hadn't felt in quite some time without her own stimulation pulsed gently and she knew it would only get stronger. It was definitely a bad idea to go home with a drunk man she barely knew, but the way he continued to keep that smoldering gaze locked on her was turning her into mush.

"Why don't you come to my place instead?" she suggested while trying to keep up a facade of confidence.

"Where ever," he answered, nudging his thigh between her legs, hiking her skirt up in the process.

Sakura gripped his arm tightly when he pressed his leg against her. "Come on."

The two of them returned to their friends, who seemed like they were getting ready to leave. Naruto had given Hinata his phone and she shy woman was entering her number with a shaky hand and a deep blush lost in her cheeks. It seemed like she couldn't break the smile that was on her face, but neither could he. It looked as if Neji and Tenten had already exchanged numbers. Tenten ended their encounter with a gentle kiss on his cheek. Sakura didn't even bother looking at Kiba and Ino. She could guess without looking what they were up to.

"Are you ready to go?" Tenten asked, noticing how close Sasuke was to Sakura.

"He's coming with me," Sakura stated.

Ino turned her bleary blue gaze to the pinkette. She raised a fist in the air, leaning back in Kiba's grasp. "Sakura's coming out of her shell! Fuck him good Forehead!"

Sakura's cheeks flamed with embarrassment. "Shut up Pig!"

Ino just laughed in return, flipping her waist length hair over her shoulder. Hinata smiled at Sakura. "I will drive. I haven't had any alcohol."

Once her friends were inside the vehicle, Sasuke sat behind the passenger seat, then slouched, spreading his legs so she could sit in his lap instead of sitting in the middle seat. It was a good thing the roof wasn't low or she would have smashed her had on every single bump. That would have not only given her a headache, but would have made her feel super unattractive. Her heart didn't seem to be able to lower its pace and as she maneuvered into his lap, Sakura felt adrenaline running through her body for the thousandth time that night. She was extremely nervous, yet excited at the same time. She was going to sleep with Sasuke Uchiha and nothing else at the moment really mattered.

Hinata started the car and drove off into the night. The streets were dark, the only light being the headlights of the cars and the stars. Underneath the privacy of the dim lighting, Sakura felt Sasuke's hands began running over her bare thighs slowly. He moved them in torturously slow movements until his hands were at her hips. He hooked his thumbs in the sides of her skirt and his finger gripping her sides. Sasuke ground his hips upwards in a slow circular motion, causing Sakura to let out a soft gasp. She could feel that he was hard and ready for her, and she could feel herself growing ready for him.

"The things I'm going to do to you," Sasuke whispered, reaching up to grip her chin softly.

"Sasuke-kun…" she whispered softly, placing her hand on top of his.

She felt his dick twitch at her words. His hand began moving down her neck. "Mmm," he mumbled into her shoulder.

Sakura quickly turned to see if Tenten was looking, and she was conveniently looking out of the window. Ino had passed out and Hinata was focused on getting them home. Good. Sakura's eyes closed when she felt Sasuke's hand on her right breast. He kneaded the soft flesh through her corset, plucking at the sensitive bud until it was firm. Sakura leaned into his hand, enjoying his dangerous hands.

"We're here," Hinata called out.

Sakura immediately tore Sasuke's hand from her and looked up. They were definitely in front of her apartment complex. She had completely forgotten her surroundings because of the dark-haired male who was biting his lip at her. He opened the door and Sakura climbed out and turned to face Sasuke getting out behind her.

"Be safe," Hinata said, looking between Sasuke and Sakura.

"And call if you need anything," Tenten said, giving Sasuke a stern look.

"You have nothing to worry about ladies," Sasuke said while placing an arm around her back. "I will take good care of Sakura." He leaned close to her ear and whispered, "In more ways than one."

Sakura's face turned red once again as she waved to her friends and she and Sakura began walking to her apartment door. It was a good thing she was on the first floor because she was pretty sure it would have been quite a chore to get Sasuke upstairs with how drunk he was. It took only a few moments and the two were outside of her door. She fumbled with her keys for a moment, even more so when she felt Sasuke's breath on her neck. Goose bumps once again rose on her skin as the anticipation of what was to come increased.

Swinging open the door silently, Sakura turned on her living room light and tossed her keys on the dining table off to her right. The moment she heard the door close, she turned to face Sasuke, but in the blink of an eye, felt her back being turned around and pressed against the door. Sasuke's hands began wandering again through her hair and he pulled their mouths together. She could taste the alcohol on his breath as they kissed, yet it didn't bother her at all. Sakura grew bold and wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck as their mouths continued to battle for dominance. His hands raked down her sides until he reached her skirt and immediately began to slide it down her hips.

Sakura stepped out of her skirt, breaking away from their kiss to take off those infuriating heels. When she leaned down, Sakura used Sasuke's leg to help her keep her balance. She realized it wasn't just his thigh she had her hand on. Her pinky and ring finger were resting on the impressive bulge in his pants. She looked up at him through curious eyes and Sasuke reached down to pull her to a standing position. Her heels were precariously kicked to the side as the brunette slowly began to shed his black jacket, never once letting his eyes drop from her gaze.

Sasuke held up his left hand and motioned for her to come to him. Sakura's legs made the short distance as if on autopilot.

"Finish undressing me," he commanded in a voice that was soft, yet firm at the same time.

The pinkette's slim fingers reached up to the hem of his now wrinkled shirt and began pulling it up over his head, exposing rows of tight and prominent abs. The light hit his pale skin at just the right angle to make the lines embedded in his hips look even more visible. His shirt was added to the growing pile of clothes and next to go were his jeans. As if he read her mind, Sasuke reached for Sakura's hand and placed it over his belt buckle. She made quick work of it before starting the eager process of unbuttoning his pants.

"In a hurry are we?" Sasuke teased.

"Oh shut up," Sakura responded, pulling his pants down to his ankles.

Silk blue boxers were underneath. Sakura had to stop herself from starting to drool with the thickness of his length outlined clearly for her to see. She felt Sasuke's calloused hand on hers, sliding it up to his length. Sakura frowned.

"I know what I'm doing," she snapped. "You don't have to walk me through everything."

Sasuke chuckled. "So you're not a virgin?"

* * *

**LEMON TIME!**

**TO READ THE SMUT, GO TO MY PAGE AND CLICK THE LINK TO THE FULL VERSION ON TUMBLR!**

* * *

"Where's your bathroom?" he questioned. "I have to take a piss."

"Down the hall to your left," she said, sitting up. "Sasuke, are you going to leave now?"

Sasuke turned and looked at her. He could hear the sadness in her voice. He walked over to her and lifted her chin with his finger. "As drunk as I am, just how do you suspect I would get there?"

"I guess I hadn't thought about that," Sakura answered honestly while crossing her legs.

"I wouldn't leave even if I were sober," Sasuke said before turning to go to the restroom.

Sakura found herself smiling at those words. Maybe having sex with a drunk Sasuke wasn't such a bad idea after all.

* * *

**Holy fuck, that was A LOT longer than it was supposed to be! Well dear, I hope you liked it and sorry for taking so damn long. I am ashamed =(. I hope I get to write something for you again!**


End file.
